


Unexpected Arrivals

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not-So-Typical Fellowship of the Ring is in My House Cliche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Karen Lily had the right sort of life. Hardly any activity… at least, until the Fellowship of the Ring... or most of the members of the Fellowship showed up in her house, startling her at the right moment.A Not-So-Typical Fellowship is in My House fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from The Lord of the Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> Most of the fanfics I’ve read involve the girl automatically switching from fangirl to hostess for the Fellowship of the Ring. This story is just my take on how the girl and the Fellowship would react in about as natural way as they come.

Karen had the best life anyone could ever ask for. She had a home to go to, parents who loved her. At school, she had bullies, but they didn’t bother her when she got older. Could there be anything better to make her life more worth it?

Well… when she returned home and went to her bedroom to study, and watch “The Man in the Iron Mask”, the first thing she heard was a clanking sound. Her parents weren’t home, but there was something odd going on in the kitchen. She paused the movie, went out into the kitchen, and… standing in the kitchen, making some sort of pasta, were two hobbits. No. They were Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took.

“Is it soup yet?” Pippin asked his friend.

“Pippin, the sauce needs to be cooked gently.” Merry said. “Don’t you read the manual?”

Another bang. Karen looked into her room, just as flour spilled in front of her doorway… by the Gondorian soldier Boromir. How on earth did she know who they were? The names just came into her head, almost out of nowhere.

“Sorry there, miss,” Boromir apologized.

“Well, if you…” Karen stopped in her tracks. There was the two hobbits, Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins, in her bedroom, watching her movie. Her movie. Now this had to cease, but how could she move when Sam was right there in front of her? “Um…”

“Oh!” Sam looked up, stunned to see her. “Were you watching this… movie?”

“No. It’s fine,” Karen said.

“She looks like she’s about to faint,” Frodo said.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Sam asked.

It was too late. Colors swarmed across Karen’s vision… she was… fainting… only to wake up in Frodo’s arms. He and Sam were waving their hands in the air, as a washcloth was rubbed on her face and forehead.

“Here. Drink this,” Merry said, passing to Karen a drink. It felt warm to the touch. Before she knew what happened, Karen was on the couch. “Maybe we should leave,” he told his friends.

“No. Someone needs to take care of her,” Frodo said.

“And which one of us is going to do that?” Merry asked. “We have a limited time, before Aragorn shows up and we disappear.”

“I’m staying. I feel like I’m meant to,” Frodo said.

“You don’t have to leave,” Karen said. Was she falling for Frodo? She hadn’t met him that long. And Sam… Sam was wed to Rosie Cotton. Great.

“I’m not,” Frodo said, looking at her. Karen’s heart pounded inside her chest. Before she knew it, Frodo kissed her. It was so soft. So comforting. So…

Karen woke up in her bed. It was midnight. Had she dreamt it all? No. The Fellowship were gone, but there was a note on her desk and a red rose inside a vase, and watered too. The note read, plain and simple:

_Something to remind you of me. I’m always there for you. Don’t forget it._

_-Frodo Baggins_

Karen grinned. Would Frodo return? It seemed her meeting with him wasn’t over yet…

“Miss me?” said Frodo. Karen whipped around fast. There was Frodo, in her bedroom. “How are you feeling?”

“Will you stay with me?” Karen asked him.

Frodo grinned. “I will. Always.” He touched her cheek. His hand was so soft. Karen found sleep again, but she wouldn’t forget this day: the day the Fellowship literally walked into her life and how one of the Fellowship members stayed. Her life was now complete.

The End.


End file.
